iWent to Far
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: Freddie is sick of all the pranks that Sam plays on him and wants to get even. What happens when the prank backfires? Hello Pay back. Seddiekinz.
1. I'm Sick of It

"Whoa, what happened Freddie?" Carly asked as I stomped angrily into her apartment. My face was completely blue.

"Sam put paint sprayers in my locker." I said, really pissed. Carly threw me a towel to wipe some of the paint off of my face. I caught it and started to scrub. When my face was only a bluish color, I threw the towel back into the sink.

"Why me?" I asked angrily, "Can't Sam just cut me a break for once?"

"Oh, Freddie you know how Sam is." Carly said calmly.

"It's time for payback," I mused, "I need to pull a prank on Sam."

"Apparently you want to die." Carly said raising an eyebrow. I searched my brain for a good prank that would give Sam a taste of her own medicine.

"Give me some ideas Carly." I whined.

"I'm neutral on this whole situation." Carly said firmly.

"What situation?" Sam said as she came downstairs. I looked at Carly to help me out.

"Uh, for the next iCarly segment." Carly said smoothly. I winked and looked back at Sam.

"You want to apologize for ruining my face this afternoon?" I said angrily once again.

"Nope." Sam yawned. I grumbled and scratched at my face. Soon it was itching all over.

"Why. Is. My. Face. So. Damn. ITCHY!?" I said between yelps. Sam laughed and held up a spray bottle. Oh, of course it was itchy blue spray paint.

"Make it stop Sam!" I yelped again. She laughed cruelly and sprayed more on me. I cried for someone to help me as the itching reached a max point. I sprinted from Carly's apartment and into mine. I turned on the shower and jumped in the freezing stream. The itching faded away and I sighed in relief. I hopped out of the shower and put on some non infected clothes. I stomped back over to Carly's and ripped open the door. I slammed it shut and walked over to Sam. I grabbed the paint from her hand and went home.

"What the hell?" she called through the door. I sat on my bed and tossed the can of paint from hand to hand. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I looked at the paint and over at the bucket in the corner of my room. A smile crept up onto my face. I was going to need paint. A lot of paint.


	2. The Prank

I smiled at the fifty cans of spray paint ready to be dumped into the bucket. I carefully depressurized the spray cans and dumped the itchy blue substance into the container. It filled about halfway to the top. I smiled evilly.

Later that night, I snuck into Carly's apartment (I had a key) and set up the bucket full of paint on a little platform that would flip when I pulled the rope. I sneakily went back to my own room and fell asleep happily.

The next day, I went upstairs to the studio and made sure everything was ready. Carly and Sam walked into the studio to get ready.

"What's up Fredilina?" Sam greeted rudely. I just smiled and nodded.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2!" I said. Then the show started. We went through the usual stuff on the show and finally it was over.

"Until next time iCarly fans!" Sam laughed.

"Wait," I said, "We're not done yet." Carly and Sam gave me puzzled looks and made room for me to walk into the camera shot. Sam scooted over left, right under the bucket.

"Sam," I said into the camera, "I'm sick and tired of all the pranks you play on me. Now it's your turn to get pranked…LIVE!" I sprinted over to the rope and pulled. The bucket tipped over, spilling its entire contents on Sam. She staggered backwards, tripping on a chair and falling over. Suddenly Sam yelped and started to frantically itch herself everywhere. Sam jumped off of the floor and danced around while desperately trying to make the itch stop.

I went over to another corner and pulled a bucket of water and dumped it over Sam's head, washing off a little of the paint.

"Payback is sweet." I said. Sam looked over at me with the most miserable look I'd ever seen. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she sprinted from the room. My mouth gaped open in shock. Carly looked at me, her facial expression dripping with disappointment. I smiled into the camera and turned it off.

"What the hell Freddie!?" Carly yelled. Whoa, I knew I was in troubled because Carly Shay never curses unless she's immortally pissed.

"It was just an innocent prank." I said defensively. I cleaned the fogged up lenses on the cameras and put them back into their cases. "Besides, what kid is gonna make fun of Sam Puckett?" I didn't know how wrong I was.

**THE NEXT MORNING (SCHOOL)**

Me, Carly, and Sam walked through the double doors into Ridgeway High. Sam still wouldn't look at or talk to me. I think it was because her face was still slightly blue. Sam kept her head down towards the floor, avoiding any eye contact.

"Hey guys, look," yelled a student, "its Sam!" Everyone started to jump around and itch themselves laughing. Sam kept her head down and walked to her locker. She opened it to find it filled with bottles of spray paint. Sam said nothing and dumped them all into a trashcan. She grabbed her books and slowly trudged to class. Someone stuck out their leg and tripped her, causing a face dive into the floor. Sam got up, brushed herself off, and walked away. Though I could have sworn I saw a few tears slip out.

"Way to go Freddie." Carly mumbled.

"OK, so I didn't think it would be this bad." I said.

"Well it is," Carly said, "And you can't fix it." She closed her locker and walked away. I stared after her. I thought of all the time that Sam's pulled pranks on me. She should totally deserve this, but I couldn't ignore that guilty feeling in my stomach. I shrugged and walked off to Trig.

I sat down in my usual spot and relaxed.

"Dude, Sam got owned last night!" one of the jocks said.

"I know dude!" his friend laughed, "I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants." They cracked up laughing. I picked up my books and moved to another seat. Some really preppy girls were in deep discussion behind me.

"Did you see that bitch Sam get drenched in paint last night?" One of them giggled.

"Oh, she totally deserved that one."

"I know, she's such a bitch." The girls went on talking. I bit my lip to stop from yelling at them to shut the freaking hell up. The bell rang and the teacher walked in, starting the lesson. After the bell rang again, signaling the end of class, the teacher said one final thing.

"Hey, did you guys see Sam get covered in paint last night?" She laughed. Everyone started to yell and laugh all at once. We were finally dismissed from class to lunch. I walked with Carly and a very depressed looking Sam to the lunchroom. We all walked in and sat down at our usual table. I piece of blue painted ham hit Sam right in the face. She peeled it off and threw it on the table. Another piece of blue food flew at Sam and hit her. More and more food hit Sam until she stood up and left the cafeteria. Carly gave me that look again. I looked guiltily down at my food.

I felt dirty and slimy. How could I have done this to Sam? I knew her pranks were just part of our special friendship. So why did I have to go and ruin her life? I trudged to English and plopped down in a random desk. Ms. Briggs barked at all the students to take their seats. Everyone quieted down and sat.

"Today, we're going to watch a clip." Ms. Briggs said evilly. She flipped on the projector and pulled down the screen. It was showing . Ms. Briggs pressed play and the video of Sam dancing around itching herself played. Everyone laughed and pointed. Ms. Briggs looked at me with a face that said "good job, Benson." I looked down again as Ms. Briggs played the clip again and discussed it all throughout class. When we finally left, I received many pats on the back and congratulations. Then I knew that I had screwed up.


	3. I'm Sorry

Crap. Crap. Crap. I screwed up so bad! How was I supposed to know that everyone would make fun of Sam? I needed to fix this. I wanted to make things right. I paced around in my room, thinking of ways to help Sam. I glanced over to the corner of my room. There was a lonely can of itchy blue spray paint. I groaned mentally. This was the only way to make things right. I grabbed my wallet and ran to the nearest gag shop. I bought thirteen cans of itchy red paint. I grabbed the bucket from the iCarly studio and sat on my bed. I depressurized the cans and dumped them into the bucket. I set it back up in the studio so it would be ready to use.

The next night, I bounded upstairs. I was greeted by Carly with a small smile. Sam hugged her knees and stared at the floor. We started the show but Sam kept glancing around nervously. At the end, I knew it was time.

"Ok everybody," I said as I jumped out in front of the camera, "I have an announcement,"

"Freddie, what's going on?" Carly hissed. I winked and looked at the camera.

"Sam," I said. She looked at me for a second, then looked down. "I'm sorry. Sorry for the prank and all the pain I've caused you. So if you attend Ridgway and you've given Sam a hard time. LAY OFF!" I stepped under the bucket and held onto the rope. "This is for you Sam." I pulled the rope, releasing the contents of the bucket into my hair and all over my head and shoulders. Sam jumped back with her mouth gaping open. My skin started to itch like crazy. I jumped around like a complete idiot, trying to stop the itch from spreading. I tripped over a stool and fell to the floor. I twisted my body around trying to scratch my back. Carly giggled and turned off the camera. I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over my head. The searing itch started to fade. I looked at Sam. My hair dripping and my red face must have been pretty sexy because Sam ran over to me and kissed me. She put her head on my shoulder and smiled for the first time in days.

"Thanks Freddie." She whispered.

"No problem Sam." I smiled.


End file.
